


Genesis

by StormFireGirl



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Biblical References, Biblical Reinterpretation, Budding Love, Devilman Crybaby, M/M, Origin Story, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, devilman crybaby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormFireGirl/pseuds/StormFireGirl
Summary: Lucifer encounters a Devil.





	Genesis

... God declared that no angel should set afoot among the World that the Darkness claimed. They were too pure, too holy, and too important to walk among the filth that was God's failure. This was law decreed, prior to the birth of the Angels. It was all they had followed for eons. Their place was Halcyon, paradise, among a plane of light. What God salvaged from the World, before the Darkness stole it, became Their landscape. The Entity had stepped back, allowing for Their creations to do as they pleased. Provided, of course, Their creations followed Their rules. 

 

Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Lucifer were the favorites of God. All the Angels were aware. They were the "First Four" of the Angels, the Archangels. They were the molds from which they all spawned into existence. The Archangels were held in high regard, and none so much as Michael, who demanded order and kept their lands flourishing. Wherever Michael went, his siblings followed. Well, Raphael and Gabriel did. Lucifer on the other hand? Since his creation, he had a wandering eye. He kept himself pure, of course, but it was apparent that he was different among all of his Angel brethren. 

 

"Where is he?" Michael groaned aloud. Once again, the Angel had wandered off. "We have duties to attend to!"

 

Gabriel was the first to speak. "I saw him go to the Edge." He pointed away, to a distant land mass on the edge of God's kingdom. With an annoyed growl, Michael spread his wings.

 

"Finish your duties with Raphael. I will go and see that our wayward brother returns." He walked to the edge, fell, and swooped upwards with a mighty flap of his wings. Sure enough, as Gabriel said, he found the blonde-haired Angel standing on the edge and looking outwards. "Brother." He called out. Lucifer did not turn, but visibly shrank. "Why must you constantly go astray? Did Father not make it clear that we are forbidden to leave?"

 

"They did." Lucifer answered softly.

 

"Then why must you constantly push this boundary? There is nothing out there! It is claimed by the Darkness." Michael turned Lucifer by his shoulders, facing towards their lands. "It is glorious! All things Father created are! There is beauty here, splendor and order. What more could we ask for?!"

 

"... Something new..." Lucifer muttered.

 

"What was that?" Michael asked crossly. His brother did not reply. "Lucifer," he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "We have everything we need and could want here. We are blessed. You were created differently, and sometimes I believe God may have given you too much independence." He shook his head, then relented. "... Do not linger at the Edge much longer. You have duties to attend to."

 

"Yes brother." Lucifer agreed, voice distant and eyes just as so. With a concerned, yet annoyed look Michael left his brother, returning to Halcyon. 

 

When he left, Lucifer resumed looking out at the thinning land masses, mind wandering. It did constantly. Michael was right, there was no reason for him to want to see beyond their home! 

 

_And yet._

 

And yet, he still wanted to see. He had no true words to express the longing he felt. He wanted to see the Forbidden World, God's Mistake. Halcyon was beautiful, it gave them clean water and the sweetest fruits. It was warm and safe. And because of this it had become so  _bland_ and so  _boring_! But the others didn't understand. He'd spoken about his feelings, once to Raphael. Raphael became appalled and warned him to keep his thoughts to himself. God was merciful to them, but only when they exalted Them and Their rules. Gradually, Lucifer had become disillusioned with their Paradise. Today was no exception. Michael's scolding had only added fuel to his desire. Looking downwards, at the endless plummet below, he awkwardly fidgeted and waited. For what though, he wasn't sure. Was he looking for a signal? A sign? His fists clenching, he lifted his head and once more looked over his shoulder. Then, he looked back towards the Edge. His stomach rolled. He didn't want to wait anymore. 

 

The leap was never of faith. Instinctively, his wings caught him, pulling Lucifer upwards and into the air. But he did not circle back to Halcyon. He instead flew forwards, past the last landmasses and out of the Light! It instantly grew dark, the blue fading into black. Pinpoints of light spanned the empty void, his own glow illuminating the way. He flew by mounds of rock, debris leftover from the battle God and Darkness had. The two Entities had always been at odds, and it would seem the tales were in fact true! God had triumphed and cast Darkness back, weakening it significantly. If They had not, the Darkness would have smite Lucifer the moment he crossed the Barrier between their land and the Void. What seemed like an eternity passed. And then, he came across it; the World. Lucifer hadn't intended on going this far. He only planned on nearing it, turning around, and then turning back. But seeing it, the forbidden thing that God forbade all the Angels to ever approach, intrigued him. He knew that already, he was breaking their Law and was in too deep. So, therefore, why not? 

 

It seemed dark, even from where he was, despite a mass of weak light that Lucifer passed by. He instinctively flew down, to where the light touched. It would be safer there, in case the Darkness did still lurk. He passed through layers of pressure when descending to the planet, which was covered in lush foliage. It mimicked some of Lucifer's home. There was familiarity in types of plant life, but not grouped so tightly together! He landed, and realized that all around him, it was dim. Although there was still light, the shade was intense. The trees created a canopy, sheltering the floor of the forest. And all around, there were creatures.

 

Lucifer had never seen anything like them. They were strange, bizarre looking and numerous! But, unlike his brethren, when faced with the unknown he did not feel fear. He had never felt it before. Instead, the strange sensation of awe and wonder flooded him, and made Lucifer wander through the brush and examine the creatures. He did not realize there were other forms of life beyond them! But, here he was, listening to a cacophony of chilling cries. He watched a four-legged, four-eyed creature slither down a tree branch. It's eyes darted this way and that, pausing briefly in it's stride to survey it's surroundings. It showed caution, hesitation, much like the Angels did when remotely considering going near the Edge. It then crawled into the grass and disappeared. Then suddenly, a four-winged scaled  _thing_ darted out and snatched it out of the grass! It landed on the unclaimed branch, snapping the smaller thing in half and let out a warbling cry. Lucifer should have been disgusted with the sight but, no. He wasn't. He felt inexplicably drawn to the ferocity. Though, he didn't let his guard down. He didn't want to end up like the smaller creature, dinner to some-!

 

The brush rustled behind him and Lucifer turned. His head tilted in confusion, he looked over into the shadowy undergrowth, yet sensed no one. With a casual shrug, he turned back around. And then he was hit! He barely had time to register what happened, only that he was on his back, pushing at a gaping maw that was about to close around his neck! He gritted his teeth from the exertion he'd never had to practice. Angels rarely play fought, so his weakness was expected. But now was definitely the time he had more strength at his command! As he fought, he glowed, and as he glowed, he struggled to keep the bigger creature from finishing him off. Then, suddenly it stopped. The maw backed off, and Lucifer collapsed from exhaustion. He took a few moments to catch his breath, planning on breaking free in a moment. 

 

"You're, very different." An unknown voice spoke above him. "What sort of Devil are you?" 

 

He opened his eyes, lifting them to gaze upon the owner of such a deep, sultry tone. Sunlight filtered from the canopy above, illuminating the figure above. The voice? It belonged to a pair of amber eyes, angular features, indigo fur, a tail and two humongous wings. This creature above the Angel was  _blushing,_ staring down at the being that would have been it's lunch mere moments ago. Lucifer wasn't sure what to think, or say in response. Neither spoke, drinking in the other's features. And then the creature spoke.

 

"This is uh, not what I usually do." 

 

"What, do you do?" Lucifer's voice was unusually soft and distant. He couldn't stop staring at the face above him. 

 

"You know. Hunt. Kill something about my size." He finally pulled back, and stood up. "Uh, here." He held out a large, furry hand. The claws were visibly sharp. "Let me help you up!"

 

"I can stand." He reassured and pushed himself up, dusting off his robes. The creature stared curiously at his garb. "What is it?" He then snapped, apprehensive of the stranger that almost took his life. 

 

"Like I said. I've never seen a Devil like you before!"

  
"I am no Devil!" Lucifer huffed, offended. "I am an Archangel of God, heathen!"

 

"Uh... okay?" The creature tilted it's head and then idly shrugged. "Call yourself whatever you want, I guess. Though I have to admit, never heard of sucha thing."

 

Lucifer was shocked. "Surely you jest!"

 

"I'm, not "jesting" or whatever that means? I've never heard of a "God" or an "Archangel". Is that some kind of flock formation? I know Silene is always-!" 

 

The Angel did not register the rest of the creature's rambling. He instead felt that sensation return yet again, one that he could not place nor understand. It compelled him to speak.

 

"Your name."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Give me your name!" Lucifer ordered.

 

"Uhh, it's Amon." He answered, blinking a couple of times. 

 

"Amon." It sounded foreign, and pleasant. "Amon, I am Lucifer Morningstar, the Fourth Archangel and Last of God's wonders." 

 

"That's a pretty long ass name!" Amon snickered. The expletive was another foreign thing that Lucifer found strangely exciting. "How about I just call you Satan?" 

 

"Wha-? But that is not my-!" Lucifer started to protest.

 

"It sounds more Devilish!" He grinned and it, did something to the Angel. His insides felt warm, and bubbly, like the hot springs in Halcyon where the Angels bathed. He swallowed dryly, saying nothing at first to Amon's statement. "V- very well then. Call me a name by your heathen tongue. I do not care!" 

 

"Perfect! You're obviously new around here. Probably from the North I take it. Come on, I'll show you around my territory!" He grabbed the Angel's hand without a second thought and pulled Lucifer along!

 

"But- now hold on-!" Lucifer protested, startled. "I must be returning to my home soon-!"

 

"Oh daylight's not too long around here. Besides, if you stick close enough to me, no lesser Devil's gonna try and devour you! Or absorb you!"

 

" _WHAT?!_ " The Angel blurted out in horror as he was dragged along into the woods. The grip from the Devil was strong. He stared at the hand grasping his, and there was that sensation again - the bubbling one. He found it strange, and interesting. It captured his attention, and he felt it less of an urgency to return. 

 

And then the snake-like creature sprung out of the thicket below. Lucifer startled momentarily, and Amon checked behind them. "Oh, don't mind Shimi! They're pretty friendly. They mostly keep to themselves, hunt the tinier Devils and whatnot. Not a threat yet so, no problem for me!" He chattered on. 

 

Lucifer listened to him for a moment and then chose to ask, "This place. I was not expecting life here."

 

"Yeah well, ta-da!" Amon chuckled. "What were you expecting it to be? Lifeless? I mean, we don't call this place Eden for nothing!" 

 

Eden. The Devils, the inhabitants of God's failure, called this place "perfection" also (even though it was a cruder way). The World was not lost as God had claimed. "Why is there life here? Do you know?" He interrogated, becoming confused. What the Angels had been taught was that the Darkness took away life. It didn't create it! Amon shrugged again.

 

"Dunno. Just, always been here. It's always been this way. It's not bad, but it's not good either. It's just what it is, Eden. Our home. And, now that you're here I guess it's yours too!" Amon grinned back at Lucifer. The Angel felt suddenly ill and pulled his hand away. "Hm? Is something wrong?" He tilted his head. 

 

"You are not supposed to be here!" Lucifer blurted out. "This makes no sense-!" He paused, noticing that the shadows were growing longer. He lifted his head in confusion, and became terrified as the sky grew dark. Oh, no. The Darkness knew he was there! "I must leave!"

 

"Wait what-?" Amon was startled as Lucifer spread his wings and jumped! "HEY! WAIT!" He called out and Lucifer heard him chase after him! "WAIT UP!" 

 

Lucifer didn't do as the Devil commanded him. He broke through the canopy, soaring upwards until he entered the Void. He didn't stop, not until the Edge loomed into distance, and dark turned into light. He landed, falling to his knees and drew in gulps of air. He looked over his shoulder, and saw that the Darkness did not loom behind. It didn't follow him. Good. Finally catching his breath, Lucifer stood and gazed out towards Halcyon. His wings ruffled as he thought of the strange creature, a Devil, who acted so oddly yet so kindly. He was a stranger, the enemy, a probable meal. And yet, he showed thoughtfulness. He showed the same qualities an Angel was supposed to have. It was as if the Darkness mimicked what God had done, creating them. A shiver crawled up his spine. Should he report his findings to Michael? To their Father?

 

... No. He'd just get in trouble. Besides, he hadn't been followed into the Void. Amon's cries to slow down had been lost far behind, back on the World. What good would it do, to report on something that he probably would just get reprimanded harshly for? And those sensations, the bubbling one and the one that lead him to leave Halcyon in the first place? They were still there. And they nagged him to go back. 

 

 _Soon._ Lucifer told himself as he went to rejoin his brethren. Soon he'd go back. But for now, he had duties to attend to. And a lot to process, at that.

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of half baked, and inspired by mochiies' Eden AU : http://mochiies.tumblr.com/post/174256168874/some-concept-type-stuff-im-doing-of-an-au-that-has 
> 
> Their work is gorgeous and I hope they like my attempt at writing what I believe should be the Prelude to Devilman Crybaby! Also yes I know, Amon and Akira aren't the same person. Bear with me, I've got this. You'll see.


End file.
